Tomoyo's Revenge
by kazycat
Summary: This is the sequel to Betrayel. Tomoyo returns and starts to kill off all of the CCS gang!!! What can they do???PLZ R+R!!
1. Default Chapter

W notes: hey I have been writing this story for ages so I hope you like, and make sure you've read Betrayel otherwise you won't get this one! Ok cya! Plz R+R!  
  
Chapter1. The end for a mother  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" a shrill scream pierced the cold night air. Syaoran shot up from his bed. He was panting. He looked around and wiped a cold sweat of his face and got up from his blankets, slowly. He walked quietly up the hall from were the scream had come from. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. Before him lay a crumpled body, shadows cascaded over it. The body belonged to his mother. He walked slowly around. His heartbeat was racing and his panting hard and shallow. He looked down upon her. She lay motionless on the ground. He kneeled down to her body and felt her neck for a pulse. Nothing. He rolled her over on her back. Her eyes were open with the look of fear. Her grey eyes shone like marbles in the light. The corners of Syaoran's eyes prickled and a hard warm lump fell down his throat.  
  
'She's dead' he told himself.  
  
"Mu...mu.... mum?" he stuttered. He heard footsteps sweeping up the hall behind and in front of him. He swept his mother into his arms and rocked back and forth.  
  
'My mothers dead!', those words screamed in his head. The footsteps turned into a run and people ran out of rooms. They stopped at were Syaoran was. He rocked back and forth silent tears running down his cheeks. Fenran screamed and ran to one of the elders and burst into tears. An old man walked up to Syaoran very slowly.  
  
"S..s...s..she....she's....n..no ...please..no...!" he stuttered. The elder leant down to Syaoran and felt Sanori's pulse. Surely enough she was dead. Some one murdered Sanori. Syaoran could hear the cries and screams of his sisters behind him. He could hear people whispering 'She's dead!'. Another set of muffled footsteps came walking down the hall behind everyone.  
  
"Why is everyone making so much noise now shut up! You don't wanna see me angry!" came Meilin's cries. She stopped and pushed though the crowd.  
  
"Please everyone I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" but then she stopped. She had come to the front of the circle. She saw Syaoran curled up holding Sanori in his arms.  
  
"And what's going on here Syaoran?" she asked in a squeaky, small voice. Syoran looked up at her. One of the elders swept over to Meilin and whispered in her ear. She gasped and then disappeared from sight. Syaoran didn't notice any of this. He didn't care. His mind was still buzzing with thoughts that kept on screaming 'She's dead' and 'My mothers gone!' Suddenly he came back down to realize what was happening when a hand fell upon his shoulder.  
  
"Syaoran let her go." Said a calm voice but Syaoran held on even harder. More tears fell over his cheeks. The elder leant over Syaoran and pried his fingers away from his mother. He picked Syaoran off the floor. He stumbled but someone grabbed him. He looked up but the tears in his eyes made the face blurry. The person lead him though halls until they came to his room. The person supported him and helped him onto his bed. He wiped his eyes and saw some girl looking down at him. He rubbed his face and looked up again. He jumped back. Tomoyo was looking down on him.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" he screamed. She moved towards him and he moved backwards.  
  
"GET AWAY!" he screamed again. She crept closer until he fell off his bed. He stumbled and got up. He picked up his sword and waved it back and forth. She dodged it. He could hear and voice calling him. He stumbled backwards and his vision blurred. He was seeing double. He fell backwards. A distant voice called him closer. It echoed all around him. His vision was focusing he could just make out the outline of Xiefa.   
  
"Syaoran stop it, it's me!" she was yelling. People stood behind her. The shouting had caught their attention. One of the elders swept in front of Xiefa and chanted something. Suddenly Syaoran felt dizzy and very tired. He fell backwards onto the floor into a deep heavy sleep. His sword clattered on the ground beside him. Several of the elders had to pick Syaoran up. They put him onto his bed and pulled the sheets over his body. He lay limp without any movement. Xiefa sat next to him and cried. She stayed were she was all night and all next day. The elders had shot a powerful sleeping spell upon him. They now had their own suspicions on who killed Sanori and they all led to Syaoran. Xiefa was convinced, however, that he would never. He lay peaceful in his bed asleep not having to worry about anything. Xiefa whispered an old song, their mother used to sing to them every night when they were little, to Syaoran.  
  
"I know you didn't kill her Syaoran!" she whispered and then kissed her little brother on the forehead. Syaoran arose a few hours later. He looked blurry eyed up at Xiefa.  
  
"What...what happened Xiefa?" Syaoran asked rubbing his forehead.  
  
"After you attacked me...."  
  
"What? I attacked you! I...I attacked Tomoyo not you!" he cried trying to get up. Xiefa pushed him back down. A few tears weld in Syaoran's eyes. He had just realized what had happened the night before. Xiefa leaned down a hugged him. Syaoran got up from his bed and changed into some fresh clothes. Xiefa walked in the garden talking quietly for a while then Syaoran went back to his room to rest. Everyone he pasted were crying or eyeing him suspiciously. How could they possibly think that he killed his own mother? He felt like a heavy load was dropped on top of him. His loved his mother and now she had left him just like his father did! He lay on his bed, his face hot and red. He didn't know what happened when he started to attack Xiefa. He was sure it was Tomoyo but then again he was in a very emotional state and he couldn't see very well because he was crying. Syaoran didn't want to think about this but he couldn't get the picture of his mother's lifeless, motionless body lying on the ground out of his mind. He lay on his bed trying to block out these thoughts. He was tired and in no mood to talk. Suddenly he came back down to earth when his computer started to beep. He got up wiped his eyes and looked at it.  
  
You have E-mail! Syaoran opened the letter and Cherry Blossom petals floated over the screen. From when he saw the petals he knew it was from Sakura. He read it.  
  
Dear Syaoran.  
  
Hi! How are you going? I'm fine and so is Kero. I was just wondering what you've been up too. It's so cold here! How is it in Hong Kong? Kero has been begging me to get the new ninja game for him. He is now addicted to Ninja Worriers number three. It's really annoying. How did your family react when you came home without the Clow Cards? I hope I didn't get you into any trouble! Do you think I should tell my dad and Touya about the Clow Cards and our magic yet? I'm not sure I should but I need to. I have noticed a great deal of magic energy coming from Touya lately. Well I hope your well. Say hi to Xiefa for me!   
  
Love always  
  
Your little Cherry Blossom.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Syaoran read the letter he got a bit emotional. He couldn't help it. Sakura was having such a great time and now he was worried if he should tell her or not about his mothers death. Sakura would just worry and he didn't want that. He was trying to look out for her. Syaoran had to get out of his room. He sat outside in the garden for a while thinking. He finally decided to send Sakura a letter telling her about what happened. If she found out any other way she would be upset. She would've wanted Syaoran to tell her first. He wrote back hoping for a reply soon. He put his own picture on it. A Little wolf ran across the screen then stumbled got back up and walked off. He paused. He didn't know how to put it. How could he tell her of his mother's death?  
  
  
  
Dear Sakura.  
  
Last night I found my mother dead. She was murdered Sakura. I don't know how this happened or who could've done this. There were no signs of struggle or marks on her body. Xiefa bought me to my room, after I found her, but only it wasn't Xiefa. When I looked at her it was Tomoyo. I got out my sword and tried to get her but suddenly she disappeared and Xiefa was standing there. It was so strange. One of the elders put me in a deep sleeping spell to stop me from hurting anyone and now they think that I killed my mother! I don't know how they could do this! I've tried to explain millions of times but ever since I didn't bring any of the Clow Cards back they haven't trusted me. Please I don't want you to worry I just thought you should know. I just need someone to talk too. Xiefa has been very helpful. I have told her and she believes me. I don't know what I'm going to do Sakura. I'm in so much pain. It's hard but I will be strong.  
  
Love your Little Wolf.  
  
  
  
  
  
He sent it straight away and then went back to his bed to sleep. He would know soon if Sakura had gotten his letter.  
  
Beep beep.  
  
"Hey Sakura you got mail!" Kero cried not looking up from his game. Sakura rushed from the bathroom half wet, wrapped in a towel and looked at her computer.  
  
"Yes it's from Syaoran!" she sat down in the chair and opened it. She giggled when the wolf came running across the screen but stopped instantly when she saw the first line. She gasped and nearly fell off her chair.  
  
"Oh no!" she cried, "Oh no! I...I have to go see Syaoran!"  
  
"WHAT? You're not going to that gaki's house! They all hate you because you have the Clow Cards! I forbid you from going anywhere near Hong Kong. Their family have people everywhere! If he wants you to come and see him then he can come here where I can protect you! That gaki isn't getting you to go to Hong Kong! Over my dead body! He probably wants to steal the cards, what a Gaki, wait till I get my hands on him!" Kero cried very fast and he went on talking about Syaoran. Then after he'd started half way though calling him a gaki again Sakura lost it. She jumped up tears in her eyes.  
  
"KERO IF YOU KEEP TALKING ABOUT SYAORAN LIKE THAT I'LL...I'LL, Oh Kero it's happening again! Syaoran wrote to tell me that his mothers been murdered and they all think it was him when it wasn't just because he saw Tomoyo again and...and.... oh Kero what will we do?" she cried. Kero suddenly stopped at this. He dropped the controller to his game and even let it get game over. He flew over to Sakura and read the note. Once he was finished he looked up. He was pale. The last time Tomoyo was here she nearly killed him and Sakura, now she was back killing again.  
  
"I thought you told me Syaoran got rid of her!" he cried franticly.   
  
"Well that's what we thought!" Sakura paced the room thinking. How could Tomoyo have escaped? Tomoyo said the only way a person can come out of the pit again is to be called out by someone with very strong magical powers! Who could've wanted to summon Tomoyo, only a person that would want...want, she thought and then it hit her. Syaoran was the target! The person who set Tomoyo free must've wanted Syaoran dead because after Syaoran trapped Tomoyo she said she'd be back to kill him. It was all so clear now.  
  
"Oh no we've got to warn Syaoran, someone's trying to kill him!" she cried.  
  
Beep. Syaoran looked up from his bed to the computer. Sakura had sent him a letter. He rushed over and opened it. Cherry Blossom petals floated over the screen as he read.  
  
Dear Syaoran,  
  
I'm really sorry about your mother. I have decided to come to Hong Kong on the first flight I can get! I think someone's trying to kill you Syaoran. I have a feeling the Tomoyo is back. She said she'd kill you once she got out. I think someone who's got a grudge on you has set her free. You have to be really careful! I will be there soon. Please, Syaoran, be on your guard!  
  
Love your Cherry Blossom.  
  
  
  
Syaoran groaned. He did want to upset Sakura or trouble her. Oh well he thought, at least I will get to see her again. He lay on his bed anxious. That night he didn't get any sleep worried about Sakura himself and he couldn't get the terrible pictures of his mother's dead body out of his mind. Finally at four in the morning he finally drifted off.  
  
"Sakura we can't afford to send you to China!" Sakura's father said in a sympathetic voice.  
  
"But Dad!"  
  
"I'M NOT GOING TO LET DAD SEND YOU ANYWHERE NEAR THAT GAKI!" Touya cried.  
  
"Look you don't understand!"  
  
"Sorry Honey I don't have the money!"  
  
"But!"  
  
"NO WAY!" Touya cried.  
  
"SYAORAN'S MOTHER WAS MURDERED!" Sakura cried, and with that Touya and her father shut up. They looked at Sakura nonplussed wondering what to say.  
  
"What happened?" Touya said calmly.  
  
"Syaoran found his mother dead in one of their hallways. She was murdered, Touya, Syaoran needs the support from a friend at the moment and because he lives in Hong Kong he left all of his friends he made here behind. Please Dad he needs me!" she said slowly.  
  
"Why does he need you? Is anything going on with you too?" Touya cried.  
  
"NO! I'm just his friend Touya!" Sakura cried looking at her father with pleading eyes.  
  
"Ok Sakura you may go but I you will have to wait until I have enough money!" he said sighing.  
  
"Thank you dad! He."  
  
"Yes I know he needs you!" he said sarcastically. Sakura raced to him and wrapped her arms around the both of them. Touya grunted and moved away. She ran back up to her room to write to Syaoran.  
  
Beep, beep. Syaoran looked up. His computer was making noise. He wiped his eyes and yawned. He needed a really good sleep. He got up and walked over to it.  
  
You have E-mail! It was from Sakura. He opened it and read.  
  
Hi Syaoran,  
  
I hope you are feeling better. My father says that when we have the money I can travel to see you. I don't think I am safe here and you certainly aren't safe with Tomoyo back. I won't be able to travel straight away because Dad doesn't have the money at the moment. Touya is very stubborn and doesn't want to let me go. He says he won't give me any of his work money to send me to Hong Kong so I say it will be at least a month till I will see you. I hope I can come soon. Love you!  
  
Cherry Blossom.  
  
  
  
Syaoran felt a bit happier when he received the letter. 'Love you!' he thought, 'does that mean?' but at that moment someone nocked on the door.  
  
  
  
W notes: Ok I wrote this ages ago and one of my fanfic friends convinced me to get it posted again. Oh well, and if I spell Syaoran wrong in any of the chps I'm sorry but when I wrote this I went by a girls way of spelling it and then I found the real spelling! Well I dunno whether I should post this story but I will....................................PLZ R+R!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. The warning

Chapter 2. The warning  
  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran got up from the computer and walked slowly to his door. 'Who's that?' he wondered. He opened it and screamed. Tomoyo was standing there holding Kero in her hands. Kero had blood dripping from him and he wasn't moving. She started to laugh heavily and she flung Kero into the wall. He slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood. He watched as he hit the ground and then turned back round to the door. Tomoyo was gone and Meilin was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Syaoran what are you doing?" Meilin cried looking at him in disbelief. Syaoran looked from Meilin to where Kero had been laying and then into the hall. Where had she disappeared too? Where had Kero gone?  
  
"She...she...Tomoyo...was...was!" he stuttered.  
  
"What are you jabbering on about?" Meilin cried. Syaoran pointed to the wall and Meilin looking over. She screamed then ran up the hall and away. Blood was dripping down the wall and written on it was Give up Syaoran. Syaoran shrunk down onto the ground and stared at the wall. Was this actually real or was he seeing things? He soon heard scurrying footsteps coming up the hall and Meilin was followed by five of the elders.  
  
"What happened Syaoran?" one of them cried looking at the wall.  
  
"I..I saw Tomoyo. She was standing right here. She was holding Kero up and he was dead. She...she though him at the wall and he slid down leaving blood on the wall. She was laughing at me. I saw Kero dead on the ground. Then when I looked back she was gone and Meilin was standing here. Kero was gone and that was written! I...I don't know what happened!" he stuttered. One of them picked Syaoran off the floor and bought him to his bed.  
  
"I think Kero should be coming here very soon!" he said softly. Then it hit him. Tomoyo was killing his friends and family till he gave up and started begging for his life at her feet. Tomoyo was going to kill Kero next! Syaoran knew with Kero not protecting Sakura and the Clow cards she would be defenceless not that Sakura was a weak fighter at all but she would have a better chance defending herself with Kero by her side with advice and help. Syaoran would have to write to Sakura and tell her what he had seen. One of the elders was now waving his hand back and forth magically wiping to blood and message away.  
  
"What will I tell Sakura?" Syaoran asked him.  
  
"We will pay for them to travel here, tell them to come straight away. Kero cannot be killed or the Clow cards will be defenceless and if they fall into the wrong hands you never know what could happen. Tomoyo could destroy the town, countries maybe even the world!" he said very seriously. They left him a few minutes later. Meilin stayed around a while asking Syaoran questions but he didn't feel like listening to Meilin's whining any longer so he asked her to leave him in peace. After she left he decided that he would call Sakura because it was a bit hard to explain over a letter.  
  
Syaoran hunted for his phone book and looked for Sakura's number. He only had her mobile number. They both thought, if Touya picked up he would obviously hang up and then yell at Sakura for giving Syaoran their number, it would be safer just to ring on her mobile.   
  
Mobile-02555875-Sakura Avalon.  
  
13 Izumi St  
  
Tokyo-Japan  
  
He picked up the phone and his hand started to tremble. He dialled.  
  
Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep. It started to ring and then stoped and waited.  
  
"Sakura your pink thingys making a really annoying noise!" Kero screamed.  
  
Sakura ran upstairs and grabbed her mobile from her bag.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Will you accept a long distant call from 'Little Wolf'?" the lady said.  
  
"Oh yes!" Sakura cried. This was the first time in a couple of years she'd talked to Syaoran.  
  
"Hold one moment." And then the ringing started again and then stoped.  
  
"Hello?" said a strange deep yet familiar voice.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
"Hi Syaoran it's so nice to talk to you again!" Sakura cried.  
  
"You too!"  
  
"Have you been couping?" Sakura asked in a serious voice.  
  
"All...alright I guess." He stuttered. There was an awkward silence and Sakura wished she hadn't asked because she knew it made Syaoran a bit upset.  
  
"Look that can wait I must tell you something!" Syaoran cried breaking the silence.  
  
"What is it Syaoran? What happened?"   
  
"Tomoyo is going to kill Kero next!" he blurted out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I saw Tomoyo again. She was holding Kero. He was dead, Sakura. She was laughing in my face. I knew she was there I was sure it was her because after...well she threw Kero against the wall. His blood was all over it. When I looked back to Tomoyo she was gone and Meilin was standing there wondering what I was doing. When I looked back to Kero all that was left was writing in blood. In big red letters were 'Give up Syaoran'" Sakura gasped and looked at Kero who was sitting near the window just staring into nothingness.  
  
"What...what did the elders say?" Sakura said.  
  
"They said that they would pay for you guys to come here because he needs more protection. They say that if Kero dies then the Clow cards will be defenceless not that they were implying that you wouldn't be able to look after them accept they will be better protected with Kero helping you giving you advice. I have got you seats on the 3:00am flight to Hong Kong this morning. When you arrive I will be there waiting for you at the entrance. Don't move from the entrance and don't go with anyone who says their coming to pick you up for me. I will be there. Don't worry Sakura everything will be all right. Pack your things after Kero is asleep because he will not be willing to go. When it's time put him into your backpack where he can sleep. I think you should tell your dad and Touya about our magic and his. I also have seats for them. Please stick together! Huh? Sakura I gotta go!" Syaoran said in a hushed voice.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"I think someone's watching me!" and with that he hung up. Sakura knew what she had to do. She got up prepared herself and marched downstairs.  
  
  
  
WN: Well I hope you liked that chapter, wasn't as long as the last but oh well. 


	3. Revealing a Big Secret

Chapter 3. Revealing a Big Secret  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura walked slowly downstairs and into the kitchen where her brother and father where cooking. She stepped into the doorway and sighed. How would they take this?  
  
"Um dad...Touya could I talk to you guys for a moment." Sakura said slowly.  
  
"What is it squirt?" Touya said in a drawling voice.  
  
"I...I think you should sit down first." Sakura said ushering both of them into seats.  
  
"I have something I want to tell you guys."  
  
"Hurry up I gotta go meet Yukito!" Touya sighed as he sat down and stared up at Sakura.  
  
"Um...well I...well what I mean is Syaoran and me...well...uh..."  
  
"What is it Squirt!" Touya cried getting fed up. Sakura looked down at both of them her father sitting there patiently and her brother squirming in his seat.  
  
"MeandSyaoranhavemagic!" She blurted out.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"Me and Syaoran have mgaci I mean we have pwores I mean we...we...have magic and powers and..." She said slowly and her tongue seemed to slip every time she said powers or magic so they came out funny. Touya was now looking at her with a puzzled look upon his face.   
  
"What the hell did you just say?"  
  
"Syaoran and me have magic and so do you Touya and I'm sorry if you can't understand but we have to go to Hong Kong because I'm in danger and so is Syaoran and so are you Touya because Tomoyo and..." and then she told them the story the whole thing from when she found the Clow cards up to Tomoyo coming and now. Touya and her dad stared at her in nonplussed looks not knowing what to say or what to do.   
  
"Look honey I like your story! Is it for school?"  
  
"No it's true! Look I'll show you!" she cried getting tired of repeating herself. She held up the key in front of them.  
  
"You see this! This is the key I need so I can access the power and the cards. Now watch." She cried.  
  
"Oh Key of Clow, power of Magic power of Light, Surrender the wand the force Ignite Release!" she cried and her staff flew out. She reached out and grabbed it. She looked at Touya and her father who both were staring at her in utter disbelief with their mouths wide open.  
  
"This is the staff I need in my battles to summon cards." She said slowly.  
  
"So where are these magical cards huh?" Touya cried.  
  
"Wait a sec, Kero can you bring the Clow book down?" She cried upstairs.  
  
"Oh Mistress you interrupted my game! I was up to the tenth level in ninja 3!" he yelled.  
  
"Just do it Kero!"  
  
"Err! Coming mistress!" he cried back down in anger. Flapping of wings could be heard coming down the stairs. Touya watched as a little yellow creature with wings came floating down the stairs with a book following behind that glowed.  
  
"What do you need it... what the Mistress what are you doing?" he cried.  
  
"Don't worry Kero I'm finally showing them what I am what Syaoran is and what the Clow cards are."  
  
"WHAT!" he cried.  
  
"Kero give me the book and preferably one of the friendly cards!" Kero watched her in disbelief but did what she told him. He gave her the book and took one of the more friendly cards. The light card.  
  
"These are the Clow cards a powerful source of magic that helps me to capture more or find things." Sakura explained holding up the card and book. They looked in shock at Kero still floating in mid air. Then they stared at the cards and book.   
  
"So why should I believe you? You might be leading us on!" Touya cried.  
  
"Ok I'll show you!" and with that she summoned the Light card and a few others to show them the power and magic that was sealed within the cards.  
  
"Now do you believe me?" she sighed. They had to believe her now!  
  
"Not exactly! You said before that I had powers too, how come I don't know that Huh!" Touya cried. Sakura's father looked at Touya with sly grin across his face.  
  
"Well because you haven't been able to awaken your power. I have noticed it getting stronger everyday yet you still haven't seemed to get the hang of it." Sakura said in a confused tone. She started to rub her chin then said "Hey I know!" She took off her ring and placed it in front of Touya.  
  
"Ok Touya concentrate hard on my ring and try and make it move without touching it. It's all about mind power!"  
  
"What no way!" he cried.  
  
"Please Touya just do it!"  
  
"This is ridiculous! Oh all right!" he grunted and then stared down at the ring. He stared at it for a while with Sakura and her father watching closely.   
  
"See I can't make it move!" he cried.  
  
"You're not concentrating! Try it again!" Touya looked back down at the ring. Five minutes pasted without anything happening when it started to jiggle. Back and forth it quivered and then it started to role slowly towards Touya. It gathered speed and rolled right into his hand. Touya looked up at Sakura astonished.  
  
"There you have it folks, Touya just made that ring move with his mind power! Now do you believe me!" she cried. Touya gulped and both of them nodded.  
  
"Great! It's about time. Now go upstairs and pack were leaving at 3:00am for Hong Kong." Sakura cried happily.  
  
"What! No where not!" Kero cried Sakura having not told him yet of what Syaoran saw.  
  
"Yes we are whether you like it or not!" Sakura cried and Kero floated back upstairs to play his game.  
  
  
  
WN: That was fun to write! I like making Touya strange and now he's got magic too. Don't worry he will get more as well as Sakura and Syaoran it just goes up in strength. I'll hurry and write the next chapter soon I promise! 


	4. Going Back

Chapter 4. Old friends  
  
  
  
  
  
BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! Sakura's alarm screamed at 2:00 that morning. She awoke startled and looked around blurry eyed. She groaned, as she pulled on a dressing gown ready to have a nice hot shower. Then she remembered why she was waking up so early. To travel to Hong Kong to see Syaoran again! This made her feel much better but then something stumped it. She remember why she had to go. Because Sanori was murdered and Tomoyo was back killing and Kero was next. She sighed as the hot water rushed over her face. Why did she have to go because of this why wasn't she going just to be with them. She turned the taps off and put a warm towel around herself. She walked out and wrapped two jade chopsticks into her hair and got dressed into her favourite clothes.  
  
Her black tank top, green turtle neck jumper over the top and her black skirt that stopped at the ankles, with green trimmings at the bottom. She slowly and quietly picked Kero out of his bed and stuffed him into her bag that was cushioned with little pillows and blankets. He grunted as she carefully put him down. She crept downstairs where she had left her bags with Touya and her dad's. They also crept downstairs to where Sakura was standing and they went outside. Touya packed their bags into the car and they drove silently to the airport.  
  
"All passengers leaving for the three o clock flight to Hong Kong please board now" said a voice over the mega speakers as they arrived.  
  
"Just in time" Sakura whispered. They rushed to their departure zone and showed their tickets.  
  
"Oh your very lucky! The Li family have booked you seats in first class! Enjoy your flight!" she cried and ushered them forwards into the long hallway to the plane. They went along and entered the plane.  
  
  
Some girl came up to them and led them along seat and seat and corridor till they came to a very classy area. On the right where two seats without the arm rests so they had big seats all to themselves. Three of them, window seats that gave each other enough room for them to spread their legs out. People watched them as they came down the aisles and rested in their seats.  
  
"They didn't have to go this far. We would've been happy with coach if they wanted!"   
  
  
  
"Oh don't be so nice dad!" Touya cried stretching out in his seat and sighing.   
  
  
Sakura looked out the window at the airport and other planes leaving for their destinations. There were few people boarding the plane for Hong Kong. Sakura lay back and enjoyed her seat. Soon she drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Sakura wake up were here!" someone said.  
  
  
She awoke startled and then realized her dad was standing in front of her. She looked out the window and found they where in a new place and it was some time during the day. She must be in Hong Kong. It looked like a very pretty place. Touya helped her up from her seat and she reached for her bag where Kero was still asleep. She walked slowly out of the plane and down the long corridor, yawning. She reached the end and stopped in her tracks. A very handsome man was standing by himself at the departure door. He had messy light brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt with long sleeves and black baggy cargo pants.  
  
'Wow she's cute!' Syaoran thought as a beautiful girl with honey brown hair, big green eyes and hot body walked slowly out of the departure terminal and then she stopped and they stood there staring at each other.  
  
  
The girl smiled.  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
"Sakura!?"   
  
'Oh he's so cute!'  
  
'Oh she's so cute! I wish Touya didn't have to come!' Syaoran thought as he stared at Sakura. He would've kissed her but had to resist. She then lept forward and hugged him and he hugged back.  
  
"It's been so long since I last saw you!"  
  
"You too!" They let go of each other and stared at each other.   
  
Sakura looked at his handsome structure. He was very well muscle built and now had one big scar across his cheek. 'Oh no they must've punished him for not bringing back the cards!' Sakura thought, 'I'm sorry my little wolf.'  
  
Syaoran stared into Sakura's big green eyes. 'She's as beautiful as ever!'  
  
"What's going on here?" some one yelled.  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both turned to see Touya running to them. Syaoran and Touya had never been great friends ever since Syaoran had attacked Sakura. Touya looked up at Syaoran and then backed up a little.  
  
"I can't remember you being this tall!" he said.  
  
They laughed and then started to walk to the car park where Sakura's father was helping the driver of a stretch Limo. He walked up to Syaoran and held out a hand which Syaoran shook.  
  
"Hello Syaoran, It was very nice of you to pay for us to fly here!' he cried chuckling a bit.  
  
  
  
"Don't worry about it!" Syaoran said waving his hand gesturing it was nothing.   
  
  
They all climbed into the Limo and sped of down towards the Li mansion. Touya stared in awe at the mansion. It had five glorious floors, seven staircases, over 2 hundred rooms and it had at least twelve giant library's with different sized and shaped magic and philosophy books all with different spells and meanings.   
  
"Well this is our mansion and where you'll be staying." Syaoran said in a drawling voice.   
  
  
Sakura looked over to him and saw that he was looking at a particular window.   
  
  
'What is he looking at?' she wondered.  
  
Then he suddenly realized that Sakura was staring at him. He quickly turned his head and smiled at her. His smile looked like he was straining to put it on. He was still grieving over Sanori's death and he didn't feel like crying like a baby in front of Sakura and her brother or father. He turned on a brave face and got out of the car as it stopped. He went over to Sakura's door and opened it for her. She got out and stared up at the house. Touya got out and looked as well. Fujitaka just glanced up and smiled. He clapped his hands together and grabbed a few bags. Syaoran led the way into the house and told them to leave their bags in the foyer. Footsteps could be heard coming down the halls and five girls appeared with one young looking man.  
  
"Oh this must be Sakura and her family." Said the man reaching forwards to shake hands with Fujitaka. He shook back.  
  
"I'm Fujitaka this is my son Touya and my daughter Sakura!" he said. The man bent down and took Sakura's hand, which he kissed.  
  
"Au shont ta! Welcome all of you!" he cried.   
  
Syaoran gave him a look that said 'Back off!' and he walked away slowly. The girls looked at Sakura and then stared at Touya.  
  
"Uh Sakura Touya and Fujitaka these are my sisters Xiefa, Fanren, Fuutie, Feimei and this is my cousin Meilin." Meilin glared at Sakura.  
  
  
  
'Why did he have to tell her!' she thought in anger. 'I finally had Syaoran all to myself and this whole Sanori being murdered thing had to come up so of course he runs to Sakura just because she's Clow mistress and she has magic! So what I still can help! I'm the one who grew up with him and the one who knows martial arts and all of his moves! Err!!!!'  
  
  
  
  
Syaoran looked at his cousin. 'Why is she looking like that? I hope the wind changes and her face stays that way!' then he chuckled. Meilin then gave him a disgusting glare and he stopped and she walked away furious.  
  
"Well it's getting late-"  
  
"Late? It's only 4:30!" Sakura cried looking outside. But Syaoran was right. It was very dark already!  
  
"Well it gets darker here then in Japan! Well I'd better show you to your rooms so you can get settled in." he said leading them up two flights of stairs and then into a dark hallway.  
  
  
He led them each to sperate rooms and they each got settled in. A few moments later Syaoran entered Sakura's room and saw...Tomoyo!  
  
  
  
W notes: Ok that was kind of boring to write but the next chapter is going to be fun! I hoped you liked it. Plz R+R! 


	5. Be careful

Chapter 5. The second Warning  
  
  
  
  
  
Tomoyo was sitting on Sakura's bed, her back facing Syaoran. She then turned slowly around and he noticed she was holding some one! She turned fully around and Syaoran saw the dead body of his beautiful Sakura. Tomoyo was holding her up, laughing, with blood dripping from her mouth.  
  
Syaoran felt anger rise and then drop dramatically. Sakura was dead she was gone! Just like his mother and father did. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he stretched out one arm. Tomoyo laughed even harder.   
  
"Syaoran!" Tomoyo said. Her voice, distant, echoed around him.  
  
"Syaoran, if you want Sakura to stay unharmed then if I were you I'd go to the library on the fifth floor. Oh yes another thing I'd check how Kero is in that bag!" and with that she started to chuckle again. She threw Sakura down on the ground next to him. Syaoran knelt down to her, tears still streaming down his face. He looked back up to Tomoyo and she was gone! Sakura was looking at him in shock and confusion.  
  
"What...where's...Tomoyo...She was here I know she was... She was sitting right there and you were...were-"  
  
"Syaoran what?" Sakura cried. Syaoran looked around confused. Why was he seeing things before they happened?   
  
What was going on? Did Tomoyo really want him to see what she was going to do next? Syaoran wiped the tears off his cheeks and sniffed then looked down. He leapt back.  
  
Blood was smeared on the ground and a message was written.   
  
'Look in the bag Syaoran!'  
  
Syaoran picked himself off the ground and ran to Sakura's bag. He unzipped the zipper and looked down. Suddenly he fell backwards onto the floor as something small and yellow came flying franticly out of it.  
  
"SAKURA...HOW...COULD...YOU...LEAVE...ME...SUFFORCATING...IN...THAT...DAMN...BAG...!" he panted. He fell to the ground and huffed and puffed for breath.  
  
"Kero!" Sakura cried running down to him. She picked him up and cuddled him.  
  
"I was sure that I left a hole at the top, Oh Kero I'm so sorry!" she cried.  
  
"It wasn't Sakura it was Tomoyo!" Syaoran said slowly getting up from the floor and pointing to the message. He then opened the door and was about to go to the library but was stopped.  
  
"Wait Syaoran I have to come, it's not safe for you to go alone!"  
  
"No you need to stay here with Kero he's in more danger then me!" he cried. Then he started to run up some flights of stairs.  
  
'Be careful Syaoran!'  
  
  
  
  
  
W notes: Yes, yes I know that was pretty short and I said the next one would be long in my last but I decided to do this one small and the next one big so stop complaining! Plz R+R! 


	6. Goodbye

Chapter 6. Goodbye  
  
  
"Oh please be ok Syaoran, please be ok!" Sakura whispered pacing back and forth in her room.  
  
  
  
"If that kid was smart he would've stayed here!" Kero cried playing Sakura's game boy.  
  
  
  
"Shut up Kero!"   
  
  
  
Kero grunted then cried, "Well it's true!"  
  
  
  
"Ssh! I...I...Can't feel Syaoran's energy source anywhere! He's in trouble! I...I gotta go Kero!" she cried running out. She didn't know exactly where to go but ran where her instinct told her. She ran up two flights of stairs onto the last level. She looked back and forth wondering which way Syaoran was in. Kero fluttered up the stairs after her.  
  
  
  
"Sakura I think he can look after himself!" Kero cried madly as she started to run down a dark long hallway. She stopped at a particular door and entered. It was a dimly lit library with shelves and shelves of dusty old magic books full of quirky things.   
  
  
  
"SYAORAN!" she screamed. Sakura started to run up and down shelves of old books looking for Syaoran. She screamed his name but with no answer. She didn't know weither he was even in this library or room, for all she knew he could be somewhere, anywhere in the great big old mansion.  
  
'Oh Syaoran please be here!' she wished as she came around another corner of a book shelve. Then she stopped. Someone or something was lying on the ground, a pool of blood practically surrounding it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"S...Syaoran!" she squeaked.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She edged closer to the body and looked down. She screamed as she saw the body. It was Syaoran. He lay motionless on the ground with two little holes at the side of his neck where blood and some golden shimmering stuff was seeping out from. Sakura kneeled down to him and lifted up his body. He was dead. Tears ran down her cheeks as she started to cry. She heard some flapping behind her and turned around. Kero came around the corner and stopped in mid air. He turned as white as a ghost when he saw Syaoran.  
  
"She killed him Kero. He's dead!" she cried.   
  
Kero fluttered away fast.   
  
What was Sakura to do?   
  
Syaoran was dead and Tomoyo could easily come after her now.   
  
Sakura lifted up her hand and looked at it. Syaoran's blood and some strange gold stuff shone off her hand. She looked at it confused and she started to rub it between her fingers not knowing what could be. She then looked down to see where the wound was she then turned Syaoran slightly onto his side and saw the two little punchers in the side of his neck. Blood and the gold stuff seemed to still be coming out so she ripped a bit of material off her t-shirt and covered the wound. She heard footsteps running and around the corner of where she was came Feimei, Fuutie, Faren and Xiefa closely followed by the elders one of them being Barushu the elder Sakura had met before. Feimei screamed and ran to Fuutie. Fanren's knees seemed to give way as she slid down the bookcase and Xeifa just walked slowly to Sakura and kneeled next to her. Barushu turned a ghostly white and walked to them. He leaned down to them but instead of going to Syaoran, he put his fingers in the blood and then looked at it.  
  
"She sucked all off his energy and power out!" He cried to the others. With that, Feimei cried even louder.  
  
  
  
"That means she's weak! She will strike again if where not careful!" he said.  
  
  
  
"Let go of him Sakura!" one of them said.  
  
Sakura didn't.  
  
He was dead and this shock was too much for her to handle.  
  
She sat there for a while tears still over coming her but then she let go.  
  
She placed him slowly onto the ground again. Barushu then lifted up his hands and muttered 'lifmos' and Syaoran's body suddenly moved. It raised into the air and hovered. As Barushu started to walk, his body followed. Xiefa and sakura helped each other up and followed crying. So did the rest of them. What was going to happen now? Sakura was too sad to think of anything but poor Syaoran. Xiefa suddenly collasped crying. Sakura kneeled down to her and they sat on the floor of the hallyway crying while everyone else pasted. They soon got up and went back to sakura's room. Xiefa rested on her bed and Sakura went to see barushu. She walked own sevreal hallways trying to think but she couldn't. She stumbbled and nearly fell but someone caught her from behind. She turned to see Barushu. She turned round and hugged him and cried on his shoulder.  
  
  
W notes: That's not the end!!!!!!!!!! No no no and plz plz don't kill me for making syaoran die and sakura. Don't worry! Plz r+r and don't say anything mean cause syaoran doesn't die that easly! 


End file.
